


You are a blank canvas in a world filled with colors

by whiskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Magic, Auras, Color changing auras, Dark Magic, Drowning, Evil Kate Argent, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Oblivious Derek, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: Kate Argent, but not rly, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: WAIT, STOP RIGHT THERE!If you are looking for some magical Stiles AU with intrigue, almost death expirience and fluff (so much fluff), this is your fic! Have fun.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags to be added as the story continues, but I don't want to spoil anything, soooo you'll have to see. The rating may change too, we'll see.
> 
> I've been out of writing fanfiction for almost 5 years, and as a result of me wanting to find myself (kind of) here I am again. This was supposed to be a short fic, a one shoot about magical Stiles and nothing more, but once I started writing, I lost myself, and this probably will be a couple chapters long (I think). I don't really know when I'm gonna post, constancy it's not my forte, so there's that. 
> 
> As always, english is not my first language and I don't have any person to read this before posting, so each mistake is mine to claim. Be kind to me, it's been a looooong time since I faced criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had always seen auras, like a light of million different colors around people, kind of a shadow, but a lot brighter. Different people had different colors, some had a colorful blue, others had pink or red or orange… Every one of them with individual meaning. Stiles spent most of his life trying to decipher each one of them, each combination, each change, because auras changed, with time, with company… they were like a life form of its own, an entity that accompanied each person, exposing their feelings to whoever was looking, that reduced the lookers to… to Stiles.

Stiles had always seen auras, like a light of million different colors around people, kind of a shadow, but a lot brighter. Different people had different colors, some had a colorful blue, others had pink or red or orange… Every one of them with individual meaning. Stiles spent most of his life trying to decipher each one of them, each combination, each change, because auras changed, with time, with company… they were like a life form of its own, an entity that accompanied each person, exposing their feelings to whoever was looking, that reduced the lookers to… to Stiles. He was the only one who could see them, or at least, the only one he knew. So when he discovered the internet, he researched all he could about auras, he wanted to discover everything, but the internet was not very helpful. Then he decided to do his own research, based on his experience, his knowledge, something like field investigation. That’s how he discovered what color tones meant.

The blue-ish meant strength, but not physical strength (not only physical). Deep-blue meant strength gained from pain, while light blue meant heart strength, the capacity to love as much as possible. Green meant caretakers, or as Stiles liked to call them: worriers, every mom, dad or else had a tint of green in their aura, they couldn’t help it, they cared so much. From leaf green meaning taking care of others in need, to baby green meaning animal lover. That’s why Melissa, his step mom, had the most beautiful teal color, blue and green, like a changing river on top of a hill. Or why Scott’s was the lightest shade of baby green when he was around kittens. Or his own dad midnight blue when he was on a police mission. Seeing auras meant as much as words to Stiles, he learnt how to know the person’s intentions from their color scheme. Each person’s aura had individual meaning depending on their ways of seeing the world around them, changing depending on the moment and the person they were with. That was the reason why some people had a purple aura around them when they needed something of the other, or why magenta meant sexual attraction. He didn’t know any better, any other reality but his own. The colors expressed everything surrounding him. Until they didn’t.

On his daily basis, he tried not to pay much attention to auras around him, because there was some information that a person didn’t want to know, such as when his dad had the hots for Melissa in the middle of a family dinner. But working as a waiter, he couldn’t help it most of the time, and for the record, there were extremely weird people in the world, with awful color combination auras in the most awkward moments. There was this guy, who felt actual sexual attraction towards his hamburger (bright magenta), or that guy who totally wanted to do bad things with his poor date (deep gray). Stiles wasn’t a hero, but sometimes, when he saw a particularly strange or mean aura, he had to say something. That poor girl who would have probably had the worst night of his life if she had gone home with that dude, ended with a free meal and a cops car walking her home. That guy resulted to be a murder suspect (later a convicted murderer) over other state and the cops detained him thanks to Stiles call to his dad. So yeah, Stiles was no hero, but had a bit of a hero complex. 

The place where he worked as a writer was nothing fancy, but also the fanciest that you get in Bacon Hills, so everyone who wanted to impress a date or had an important celebration went to Wolf Den. The name was super tacky, and had nothing to do with anything in the restaurant, but every time someone asked the manager about it, he just laughed his ass off, nobody knew why. Deaton was a strange, strange man, but Stiles knew that strange thing was related to being magic. His brother also worked there, they worked mostly on weekends because they studied on the week days. Scott was preparing to be a vet and Stiles was training to be a witch (Deaton insisted on calling himself warlock, but witch was cooler). On the work days the place was almost empty, most nights Deaton even closed early if no one was there at 7 o’clock. But once in a while they had a special occasion or a reservation and they worked on a week day. But it was rare. That’s why a reservation on a monday evening was so different from their usual friday, saturday and sunday rutine. They were only two people in there, reservation for two, but Stiles and Scott were working because Deaton asked them to. Neither of them knew why it was needed two people to attend two customers, but they were gaining money, so whatever. 

He would remember that day for the rest of his life, he probably will quote that day on his wedding day, on his speech, even if it only makes sense to him. Stiles had had the longest weekend: his feet hurt, his back ached, and his knees were tormenting him. He felt like an old, old man. Stiles was feeling overall pretty down, when he entered the salon, the first thing he noticed was her aura. All his life seeing auras, he never saw a black one, not even with that murderer guy, but that woman, that woman had a completely dark aura surrounding her, like an evil ghost. He was captivated and scared at the same time. If the murderer guy had a gray aura, what could she possibly had done to get a black one? That wasn’t a good sign, that was for sure. But then, when Stiles already thought that his life couldn't get any crazier than seeing his first black aura ever, he saw him. Dark hair, broad shoulders, a tattoo pecking on his open neck shirt… and no aura. None at all. Blank. Wow, so many new things in a little time frame, his mind was spinning, he should probably sit. The guy was sitting with the dark aura chick, and both of them seemed to be having a whisper argument of some sort. Stiles could only see her face and the back of his head, but that looked like an argument. Should he say something to him? He may as well say something, she had clearly bad intentions and he… he was a mystery, even if the black aura had him shacking on his feet. Everyone knew that Stiles couldn’t resist a mystery, so here he went. Also, he had to tend the table, so, there’s that. 

– Good night, lady and gentleman. I’m Stiles and I will be your wai… – He used his professional voice, until he saw his gorgeous face and his words got twisted in his tongue. He recomposed himself enough to get out some clear thoughts. – Your waiter. I’ll we your waiter. Can I get you anything to drink?

He got his little notebook to write down what they ordered, but he didn’t write anything, he just needed something on his hands to not chew on his thumb as he wanted so bad, his nerves on edge. His eyes were fixated on the man, the gorgeous hazel eyed guy of his dreams. He was so handsome that he shouldn’t be real, but there he was, in front of Stiles, without an aura. What was he? Why didn’t he have an aura? What were his colors? Did he find Stiles attractive? Shit, Stiles didn’t really flirt without the changing colors guiding him. His whole game was based on the aura, not that it mattered, seeing that he was with that woman, and totally out of Stiles league. But that woman was a bad person, the aura never lied. He was still having his internal monologue when the woman spoke: 

– What is a Stiles? It’s that your name? What are you, a weirdo or something? – The woman was ruuuuude, and she didn’t even blink as she insulted him. Stiles maintained his fake smile, knowing full well that one more complain against him could cost him his job.

– Kate, cut the crap, he is just doing his job. – Stiles was going to have an aneurysm with that fine man in front on him defending his honor. – I would like some water, thanks. – Oh god, he smiled at Stiles with the cuttest bunny teeth ever, and that voice. Stiles ached for him. 

– I would like a martini, cherry on top. – The woman, Kate, said with the ugliest tone. Her voice made him feel like an ant just before someone stepped on it. It sent shivers trough his back, his whole body on alert for some reason. – Are you deaf? Get lost and bring me my drink, do your fucking job.

With people like that, Stiles understood murderers, what a douchebag. If he was the one sitting across from her, he would have left her there all alone, treating bad people who work in public spaces is the biggest red flag. Stiles left to get the drinks, feeling the stiffness in his soul. That woman was trouble, he had zero doubt about that, and didn’t know what to do about it. His instincts rarely missed when it came to people, and that black aura still worried him, he didn’t know what black meant, and that itch inside his brain made him nervous. The gorgeous man was in trouble, maybe even his life was in danger, and Stiles was the only one who could do something about it. He needed to tell someone, they need to be on alert in case that the police needed to be called. Scott, his brother from anther father will be his man, will be his friend on alert. He knew about the auras, he would know the seriousness of the matter. 

– Scott, my brother, my friend… – Scott was the one checking the customers behind the bar at the moment. 

– What do you want, Stiles? – The truth was that Scott knew him better than himself, so he knew his I-want-something tone. But he didn’t ask for too many things… Well… He did, but Scott was his brother, it is supposed to be like that between brothers. 

– There is this couple… And the girl… Scott she is bad news, like the worst news ever. – Scott puppy happy face morphed into a serious one. – Remember the gray aura? The murderer? This woman… It’s black Scott. Like completely black. This is the moment when I make a joke about being as black as my soul, but it’s not funny now.

It was a little funny, but he didn’t laugh. Scott face paled, even with the pun, and started preparing the drinks, Deaton looking at them talking and they know they weren’t supposed to talk during job hours. It was bad. With each second, Stiles got more preoccupied. He took the drinks that Scott prepared and got back to the table. When he arrived the couple had a stare contest going on, the argument forgotten. Total silence, just glaring at each other. Kate’s aura still black and looking like it was reaching for the man, trying to touch him in a way that shouldn’t be possible, Stiles had never seen something like that and it gave him the chills. The man’s aura still non existent, still gorgeous. Stiles couldn’t shake the bad feeling in his core, itching. This was bad, something bad was going to happen, he was sure, he didn’t know why but he had no doubt at all. What if she killed them all? Is that what black meant? Mass murderer? Oh god, what if it was mass murdered? He wasn’t ready to die, he was a poor 23 year old studying magic. Scott was almost ready to be the town vet. Deaton was weird, but he was Stile’s teacher. They didn’t deserve to die. His thoughts ran faster than they should and Stiles started to hyperventilate and then, the black aura touched him. He felt it on top of his shoulder and when he looked there it was, the aura reaching out to him with a hand-ish form, touching him and making him froze him on the spot. Then he felt a jolt, some kind of electric shock running through his entire body leaving him weak. Oh god, he was going to faint. He was going to faint in front of a gorgeous man and a probably psycho bitch. That’s it, that’s how I die. That was his last thought before everything went completely numb and he fainted.


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Why aren’t you freaked out, dude? – Stiles asked Derek, who was calmly leaning against the wall.
> 
> – He saw magic before, Stiles – It was Deaton who answered. – He has suffered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think we need a little bit of context. I hate Kate, and that will never change, so, in this fic Kate is Kate but she's also Jennifer, cuz I don't really like her character, but some characteristics of hers will be having an appearence in the character of Kate (briefly). Also, Derek is a werewolf and Scott isn't. 
> 
> As always, english it's not my first language and I claim all my mistakes. Hope you like it!

Stiles woke up at _Wolf Den_ back room, lying on his back. The first thing he saw was Scott’s face looking like a kicked puppy and Deaton’s really angry one, making himlook like a bear or something equally scary and funny. Stiles tried to laugh at that thought, but his shoulder gave him the worst pain ever, like a lightning hitting his skin. Stiles may have or may have not been struck by lightning in one occasion, totally not his fault (actually it was his fault, but he would never admit that), sometimes spells just didn’t work out in his favor, if it was most of the time no one needed to know that. Their auras shining green above their bodies, they were worried about him. When he regained his ability to open his eyes without feeling awful about his shoulder, Deaton was waving some scissors in the direction of his work shirt, he couldn’t do that, he liked that shirt.

– Wait, wait, don’t do that. I like this shirt. – Stiles voice was soft, and little, he was still in pain. _Why was h_ _e_ _still in pain?_ – Why does my shoulder hurt that bad? What happened?

– You don’t remember? – Scott’s own voice was in the line of panic. He was scared. _What? Why?_

– Don’t remember what? What happened? – Stiles was getting nervous, his heart beating faster.

– Stiles, calm down. – Deaton voice was calm, but Stiles had spent enough hours learning with him to know that he was nothing but calm. Also, his aura was bright green (as bright as Scott’s), so he was super worried. – You fainted, and things got a bit out of hand out there.

– Out of hand how? What happened? – He was starting to hyperventilate, _shit_ , he couldn’t have a panic attack, he was doing so well the past few months.

– Calm down. – An authoritative voice said behind him.

Stiles turned his head so fast that his vision blacked out for a moment. And there he was, the guy without an aura, looking directly at him, well, glaring was a better word for it. Stiles checked, and still no aura, just handsomeness and muscles. Oh god, he was ripped. Scott coughed. Great, he was saying all that out loud. _Just great_. The guy’s date was nowhere to be seen, thanks the gods for that, he couldn’t deal with that thing. He didn’t notice that the voice of the man had totally made him stop breathing for a moment and his starting of a panic attack was gone. _Yay for little victories_. The question was why was the man there?

– I’m here because you almost kill my date after you fainted for no reason. – Oops, he said that out loud, too.

– Wait, what? I did what now? – Stiles was getting agitated again. He didn’t have that kind of power, he was a levitating pencil kind of witch, nothing more, nothing less.

– Calm down, Stiles, please. – Scott’s aura was turning white, he was scared. Scared of him?

– If you all want me to be calm, explain to me what the hell happened? I didn’t attack her, did I? She was rude, but I didn’t intend to hurt her.

– We know that, Stiles. – Scott’s aura was turning his usual baby blue, mixed with green, still worried. – We don’t really know what happened, you were there and then you fainted. Derek, the one behind you, – he waved shortly – caught you before you hit the floor, but when his date got up close to you two… – Scott hesitated.

– A light came out of yourself and her hand burned, actually caught on fire, before she could touch you, or me for the record. – Derek finished explaining.

– But I don’t know how to do that, I can’t even light a candle, Deaton knows that. – Stiles was still confused, he couldn’t do that, he didn’t have such power.

– Well, now we know that you DO have such power, and I think we didn’t focus on the right way to canalize your magic into the world. – Deaton said, as cryptic as ever.

– What do you mean by that? – Stiles asked, but Deaton just ignored him as he cut into his shirt.

As Deaton cut the shirt in half, Stiles felt exposed, not because Scott, he was his brother, they grow up together, they have seen each other naked more times than Stiles cared to admit, but Derek… Then it was pain. Only pain. The worst pain he ever felt shoot through his body as Deaton poked his shoulder lightly. Stiles screamed,every drop of air left his lungs, he ached and cried a little, a blinding light flashing in the closed room. Deaton’s and Scott’s auras got even greener, being deep green at that moment, like a forest. Derek’s still non existent. When the wave of torment passed, he looked at his own shoulder and gasped.

– What the hell is that? – Stiles almost yelled at Deaton, panicked.

There, right on his shoulder, was a little black hole, like a bullet hole, that extended some kind of veins around the wound, expanding from the epicenter of the hole. It was so black against his fair skin, and it looked so scary, like a giant spider just sitting here with his too many arms across his shoulder and pectoral muscle. And it shined, like it was alive, gold particles running through the black veins.Deaton tried to touch it again, but Stiles failed back to get away from the possible pain and he ended up hitting the floor, breathing hard.

– Stiles, I need to inspect the wound to know how to cure it. You know this. – Deaton was trying to be reasonable, but he didn’t feel the pain that Stiles suffered moments ago.

– Deaton, that was the worst pain ever. I almost fainted. Twice. – Stiles said, voice barely a whisper.

He knew that Deaton needed to inspect the wound, but he could do it from across the room, right? He felt a hand on his good shoulder, and looking up he saw it was Derek’s, with a soft smile playing across his face, almost imperceptible under his beard. Stiles immediately relaxed into the touch, not caring so much about his half nakedness with that warm hand giving so much warmth into his body from just that point of contact. Derek’s little finger touched his naked skin and his whole skin reacted, goose-flesh all over. _What the fuck?_ Stiles got away from his touch, that whole body reaction creeping him out.

– Stiles, we need to look into the wound, it doesn’t look good and it’s spreading. – He looked down, and indeed it was spreading trough his collarbones now.

– Shit, okay, but I’m going to faint for sure. – Stiles got up and onto the bench he was before, lying on his back.

– Derek, Scott, please hold him down, this is gonna hurt him, and I can’t have him hitting me… or worse. – Deaton said, as if he really thought Stiles was capable of inflicting pain, to anyone, he couldn’t even hurt a fly.

Scott’s aura got incredibly white, as white and dense as milk, while Deaton’s was still green. Great, a scared puppy and a worried wizard where trying to help him. He was going to die for sure. When they reached for him, an idea formed in Stiles’ mind.

– Wait, wait! If you said that I make the girl’s hand catch on fire, what is preventing me from doing it again when I faint again, to any of you? – Deatons face said it all, he didn’t think about that.

– Scott, go grab the fire extinguisher from the kitchen. – The white and green mixed in both of their auras. Scott left as fast as Flash.

– Why aren’t you freaked out, dude? – Stiles asked Derek, who was calmly leaning against the wall.

– He saw magic before, Stiles – It was Deaton who answered. – He has suffered it.

– That’s why he doesn’t have an aura? – Stiles brain to mouth filter was totally broken, he didn’t even think twice before blurting that out, or the consequences of saying it.

– What? – Asked Derek, confused.

– He doesn’t? Interesting. – Deaton got that cryptic smile on his face and his aura turned lightly orange (some kind of happiness), but it was gone before it even appeared, so Stiles was not sure if he was ever there.

– You can see auras? And I don’t have one? – Derek was still confused, still blank around him.

Stiles didn’t have time to answer before Scott appeared with the fire extinguisher, out of breath. _Okay, that was going to happen_.

– Okay, let’s do this. – Stiles wanted to sound sure, but he didn’t succeed.

Stiles laid down on the bench and closed his eyes, feeling Scott’s hands on his ankles and Derek’s on his good shoulder and forearm. He didn’t see Deaton getting closer to the wound, but he sure did hear Scotts shriek. He opened his eyes fast and only saw white foam landing everywhere. He could have asked, he could have been worried, but he giggled. Actually giggled like a five year old saying poop.

– Omg, what happened? – Sitiles said between laughs, Deaton got some foam on his bald and looked like an ice cream. It was funny.

– You set Deaton’s clothes on fire. – Derek said, and Stiles shut up.

Stiles started to hyperventilate again. _Shit, life was trying to make him die_. Scott reached for him, trying to calm him, but his sleeve caught on fire, and he screamed. Stiles breathing got really difficult, until a gorgeous face was in front of him. Derek’s lips were moving, but Stiles ears were ringing so hard and so loud that he couldn’t hear a thing. On his peripheral vision he saw Scott covered in white foam. He tried to get away from Derek, he didn’t want to (also) hurt him. Derek grabbed his arms with such force that Stiles felt it in his bones, stilling him in place. Before he could think anything else, his face was against Derek perfect, awesome chest and Stiles’ breathing was paired with his, calming down. When he had his breathing under control, he pushed Derek back, probably because Derek let him do it.

– Get away from me, I could hurt you. – Stiles was agitated.

– No, you can’t. – Derek said it with such a confident tone that Stiles believed him.

So there they were, looking intensely into each other eyes as Scott and Deaton were having a mini break down over the other side of the room. Their auras were purely white by now, Stiles had never seen Deaton scared of anything, but he was scared of Stiles. Stiles got as far as he could without going out of the room. Deaton had his thinking face on, and his aura got green again, a bit of white on the edges.

– Stiles, I need you to let me see the wound. I promise I won’t get close to you, just from here. – Stiles bared his shoulder to Deaton. – Mmmh, interesting. I think you’ve been poisoned.

– I’ve been what? You have to be kidding me, Deaton. I’m going to die?

– You are not going to die, Stiles. It’s not that kind of poison. It’s magic poison, it is making your magic unstable and that’s why it attacked Scott and me. It’s in survival mode, it sees anyone who gets close to you as a threat to your well being because you’ve been compromised. – Deaton knew something else, but he was not going to say anything, so the information was probably hard enough that he thought that Stiles couldn’t take it.

– Are you telling me that the psycho bitch did this to me? – Stiles was kind of mad.

– What psycho bitch? You know who did this to you? – Scott got his confused puppy stare going on.

– Derek’s date did this to me. The black aura? It was reaching to Derek, but when I got closer to the table, it touched me on the shoulder, I think that’s why I fainted.

– Kate had a black aura? What does that even mean? – Derek was still there and Stiles totally forgot about him. Stiles didn’t respond. Deaton had his serious face on.

– Derek, got closer to Stiles, please. I want to prove something. – Deaton was a mad man.

– What? NO! I could hurt him. – Stiles was shaking his head so bad that he got dizzy.

– No, you can’t. – Derek said again as he approached him (he was a mad man, too), catching him with his very strong arms around Stiles’ middle. Nothing happened, apart from Stiles’ soul leaving his body. Having Derek so close was making him a little bit crazy.

– Okay, that’s enough. – Deaton said and Derek got away, reluctantly. – Scott, can you please do the same?

Scott looked over Stiles, still scared, but a pink aura around him (love and faith) and approached. He couldn’t get past the bench, a couple meters away from Stiles. A flame ignited fast on his shirt, and Deaton used the fire extinguisher on him, that was already on his hand, it looked like he already knew that Scott was going to catch on fire.

– You knew that was gonna happen, didn’t you? – Stiles asked, knowing fully well that Deaton totally knew. – SCOTT COULD HAVE BEEN HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!

– He wouldn’t have, I got an extinguisher on hand. – Deaton said it like it was funny, but it was not. – Well Stiles, it looks like you are going to spend time with Derek.

– Wait, what? Why?

– You just saw that nobody can get close to you, but Derek seems fine and we need someone watching over that nasty wound. – Deaton got that orange flash of aura, again. Such a cryptic man. – So, I suggest you two to spend some time together away from people.

– Why away from people? My house is not far away, why can’t I… Oh, shit! I can’t go home, I could hurt somebody. Shit, shit, shit… – Stiles mind was blown.

– Stop babbling. – Derek was authoritative. – I live in the Preserve and my car is just outside. We can go there.

– And the psycho bitch? – Scott, bless his soul, asked.

– She won’t be coming there, or anywhere near my house if she knows what’s best for her. – Derek’s voice got an edge to it, like he was really considering hurting her if she showed.

– And why is that, dude? Isn’t she your girlfriend? – Stiles was just curious, just that ( _yeah, sure_ ).

– Don’t call me dude. She’s no longer my girlfriend. – He looked over Deaton, as he knew what was going on, and Deaton nodded his head.

– So, are you okay taking Stiles to your house? – Scott asked, still there, as far away from Stile as he could, but his aura no longer white, just bright green.

– I’m fine with it. – Derek simply said.

– Are you really? – Stiles knew he was a little shit.

– I said I’m fine with it. Let’s go before you set something else on fire. – Stiles flinched at his words and Derek looked like he regretted it, but said nothing more. Stiles looked at Scott, asking for something, not sure what.

– Just go with him Stiles, you will be safe, – it wasn’t supposed to sound like a question, but it did – right now he can’t do anything to you without your magic attacking him. It’s for the best, I’ll inform dad. – Scott said, his aura still bright green.

– I’ll go home and look into magic poisoning, I’ll get back to you. – Deaton said, waving them away.

Great, he was going to a stranger’s place to not hurt anybody because the stranger’s girlfriend (ex-girlfriend now) poisoned him without any reason. _Just great_.

– Let’s go.


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers... things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I claim all mistakes. This chapter was kind of an exploration of my own vocabulary and mind, if that makes sense at all... Well, I hope you enjoy.

Derek had a black Camaro that screamed “sex on wheels”. How could a car be sexy it was out of Stiles mind. The drive was about an eternity long long (or so it seemed to Stiles) thought the Preserve, on a creepy road without any lights. There wasn’t even asphalt on the road, only dirt. Stiles didn’t even know how was Derek so sure that it was the correct path, they were no signs at all, only trees and more trees, and _OH LOOK_ : more trees.. And with each tree they passed, Stiles got more nervous. Was Derek a psycho, too? Was he going to kill and bury him in the middle of the woods? His leg kept and incessant pace, moving constantly with the “ _thud, thud, thud_ ” of his sneakers against the floor being the only source of sound inside the car. The silence only made him even more nervous, increasing the movement of his leg. It was a never-ending cycle, until:

– STOP! – Derek was angry, as if it was Stiles fault being nervous.

He was angry like Stilesmade him lose his mind with his constant movement. It wasn’t his fault, it was the silence and the total darkness that creeped him out. Derek voice scared the shit out of him, making Stiles release a shriek, and moving one hand to cover his poor heart that almost stopped there. Outside the car a lighting hit a tree, but there were absolutely no clouds in the sky, so the scare made Stiles do it, or he believed it was because of that. The lighting scared Derek, too, and the car moved lightly out of the dirt road, miraculously no hitting a giant rock on their left. The Camaro stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, and the both of them looked at the tree, that wasn’t dark nor on fire, but the lighting did hit him, both of them saw it… magic made estrange things happen. Derek said nothing about the tree, and Stiles did the same, choosing to ignore his magic’s state, and Derek, for the record. He was angry at Stiles for something that wasn’t his fault, he was just nervous, and maybe he forgot to take his ADHD pills this morning, plus all the magic fiasco and the black aura and all that jazz.

– Keep your leg still, for good’s sake. – Derek tone was still harsh, but it didn’t sound mad anymore, and he started the car and keep driving without any other word.

Stiles forced himself to be still by bringing his thumb to his mouth and teething onit, which helped to remain silent, too. They keep passing trees, into the dark, dark forest, and when Stiles thought that it was going to be 20 minutes more of trees and darkness, a house come into view. Well, it wasn’t a house, it was a big as hell house, almost a mansion, in the middle of nowhere, great. Stiles was totally gonna get murdered there, and they will never find his body. The leg movement started again, and Derek shot him a dirty look before climbing out of the Camaro. Stiles wentafter him and stopped outside the big porch, just looking at the house. He could only see the outline, it was super dark after all, but it was BIG, and gorgeous. Architecture magazine gorgeous. The house was a three floors one, surrounded by trees all around, at least the part that Stiles was seeing. He could see five windows on the bottom floor that replicate through each floor. The house was completely dark, but as Derek entered, it illuminated into the best house Stiles had ever seen. They were indeed five windows per floor, and on the top floor were also two glass doors that opened into a little terrace, with a chair.

– Dude, this is where you live? Damn! Are you rich or something? – Stiles was fascinated.

– Don’t call me dude. – Derek opened the door and got in, lighting the rooms as he passed, as he knew that Stiles was (not) afraid of the dark.

The house was beautiful overall, but nothing could compare to what Stiles saw when he followed Derek inside. The living room was huge, and it had a completely open glass wall about sis meters high, and lead into a backyard with a swimming pool and a hot tub. A HOT TUB! Stiles was sure he was dreaming, he hit his head when he fell on the restaurant and now he was dreaming all of this. That house couldn’t be real. He must be dreaming. Derek entered as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, which seem normal seeing it was HIS house, and approached the fireplace to light it. It was not cold, but Stiles guessed that he just wanted something to do while Stiles explored his living room a bit more, giving him some space to do it. On the opposite wall of the glass one, it was bookshelves, from the floor to the ceiling, filled with books, some of them looking old enough to be in a museum, but they were there, in this stranger’s house. Stiles knew his aura must be all kinds of pink, because he was falling in love with Derek’s house.

– What do you do for living? This is an amazing house. – Stiles’ mouth was lightly open, he couldn’t believe the beauty of it all (Derek included even if he didn’t want to knowledge it). Derek, on the other hand, seemed so in his mind that he made a little jump motion when Stiles voice reached him, but he recovered fast.

– I’m an architect, I work mostly in big cities, but this is my sanctuary in my native town. Half of the Preserve is actually mine.

– How could the Preserve be yours? It’s the woods. There’s nothing in there.

– It was my family land, and I inherited it when they died. – Derek words had no feeling over them, but Stiles knew grief, and he knew how much words could hurt even if he didn’t want to be hurt by them.

– I’m sorry for your loss. – Stiles tried to convey his own loss in the words.

– It’s okay, it was a long time ago. – Derek got up from when he still was working on the fireplace and got closer to Stiles. The fire totally nonexistent, as if Derek didn’t want to light it in the first place. He was nervous, but why? – Are you feeling better? Do you want something to eat? I must have something edible in the kitchen.

Stiles didn’t have time to respond before Derek was leaving him behind and entering another room FAST, presumably the kitchen. Stiles followed him. When he got into the kitchen, Derek’s back was to him, and his hands were on the marble counter top, graving it so hard that his knuckles were completely white. He was breathing so hard that it was audible to Stiles poor ears.

– Derek, are you okay? – Stiles was cautious, approaching him very slowly. – I know you said it was okay for me to come here, but if you don’t think that, I can go. – He realized that wasn’t true, he didn’t have a car or any idea where they were. – Well, you’ll have to take me, but I’ll go if you aren’t feeling comfortable.

At the end of his words, he was almost touching Derek, only a couple centimeters separating them. Stiles could feel the heat of Derek’s body on his chest, he felt like a calling inside him, wanting him to go even closer. He put his hand on Derek shoulder, much like he did in the restaurant to Stiles, and Derek’s entire body reacted like it was electrocuted. He jerked, as he didn’t even register Stiles being close to him in the first place. One moment it was in front of Stiles, and the next it was across the kitchen. As far away as it was possible in the room. So fast that Stiles didn’t even catch him move. He was still breathing hard and Stiles was getting worried.

– Are you okay? – Stiles asked, confused.

Then he looked at Derek, really looked at him. He was breathing super hard, and fast, almost hyperventilating. His whole body was tense, and his hands were closed into fits, so thigh that Stiles swore that he saw droplets of blood hitting the floor. Stiles breath got agitated, too. He didn’t deal well with blood, he kind of hates it. What was happening to Derek? Was Stiles magic doing this to him? And when Derek looked at him, his eyes flashed red, actually flashed, as if the red was its real color, and not the hazel green he saw before. _What the fuck?_ Was he on drugs or something? Or was Stiles going crazy?

– Stiles, please, get out. – Derek spoke between his teeth, his ginormous sharp teeth. _Shit_.

– Derek, what’s happening? – Stiles almost shouted that out, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably. His hands started to shake and he could feel his magic on the surface of his skin.

– GET OUT! – Derek actually glowed that order.

Derek’s voice made something inside Stiles chest contract and release, telling him to get closer even if all instincts were telling him to run. Stiles should have run, that would have been the smart choice, but he didn’t. His magic got quiet, like a switch, it was agitated and then it was all completely quiet. He got closer and closer, even when Derek snarled at him, and showed him his bloody claws ( _claws, WTF?!_ ), Stiles kept going. When he was close enough, he took one of Derek’s hands, well claws, and examined it. Closely. Really closely. He should be scared, he really should. Derek’s breathing got calmer. Normal people would be scared of a guy turning into something when you are in his house, in the middle of nowhere. But not Stiles. Stiles hart was as calm as humanly possible, his heart as still as ever. He got his fingers trough Derek’s claws, touching each finger, and leaving a path in the blood that was there. The cuts still visible in some parts, but healing in front of his eyes. _How was that even possible?_ The skin in every cut was sticking together, leaving no mark behind. _Wow_.

– What are you? – Stiles said, looking into Derek eyes, already hazel green again. The tension in that moment, so dense that could have been cut by a knife. – Are you a wizard, too? – Stiles was interested, a mystery without resolution was his kryptonite. He needed to know.

– I’m a werewolf. – Derek deadpanned. Wow, Stiles was not expecting _THAT_.


	4. Dis-control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, dying and vomit. AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW://Panic attack. 
> 
> Hello there! Today it's my birthday and I'm writing this chapter while I'm in class. Not the best day so far.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

– You have magic and you don’t believe that I’m a werewolf? – Derek was almost laughing at him.

– Werewolves don’t exist, Derek. They are myth creatures. – That couldn’t be it, he must be dreaming, or having a nightmare, he wasn’t sure anymore.

– Well, Sherlock, you just saw it. – The sarcasm was clear and a part of Stiles liked that Derek could snap at him like that. Really liked it. Kind-of-turned-on liked it.

– But how is that possible? – Stiles was still confused. How things got so messed up in such a short time was still a mystery to him. One moment was a waiter at the local restaurant, and then there were werewolves and his magic could create lighting. _Fantastic_.

– I’ve been like this all my life, Stiles. I was born this way. – Sitiles almost giggled when Lady Gaga’s “ _Born this way_ ” played in his head, but Derek cut him before he could make the comment out loud. But he knew, his face said he knew. – And I have a damn good control of it, but tonight… – He went quiet, but there was something else there.

– Tonight what? What happened? It was me, wasn’t it? – The guilt was a bitter feel on his gut, making him almost sick.

– Your magic is unstable and you are in distress because of it, my wolf is reacting to you, making control it pretty difficult, almost losing it… – Stiles knew there was something else in there, Derek wasn’t telling all the truth. – But don’t worry, I won’t cause you any harm.

Derek made sure to make that clear, and Stiles knew he was accused of wanting to harm someone before. He wanted to hunt those who wronged Derek and make them pay. Painfully. _Oh shit, where did that come from?_ Stiles was a pacifist, for god’s sake. Hypothetical Derek being hurt made Stiles lose his cool, good to know. He didn’t even know what was happening in his life anymore.

– Then I need to go. I can’t be here if is causing you pain, losing control. I’m not that kind of person, Derek. I have to go. – Stiles went to the door, but he didn’t even make it to the corridor, Derek hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he relaxed immediately under his touch, all the tension building up, disappearing with one little touch.

– You are not going anywhere. I’m better now, see? No claws, no fangs. – Derek showed him his bunny teeth, looking as intimidating as a puppy. – If you go, maybe you could hurt someone else. Your magic… It’s not good, Stiles.

So Derek was not worried about him, he was worried that Stiles could hurt someone else. He was a danger to all. That was it. No worrying involved. But things were messed up, and Stiles didn’t want Derek to be hurting, in any way, in any moment. If he was a danger to Derek, Stiles wanted to go, he physically could not hurt Derek, he wouldn’t, no matter what. Why was that? Why did Stiles insides shake with anger at the sole idea of hurting Derek? There was something there, he could tell. His magic was agitated, but as soon as Derek touched him, it calmed. He was having a panic attack and Derek’s touch made it stop. There was something, and he was about to find out what.

– But I felt calm when I got closer to you. My magic went quiet and I felt at ease being in contact with you, and you changed back, right? Why is that? – Stiles wanted answers and he knew that Derek got some of them, even if he didn’t want to share. – Why I felt connected to you? – On that one question, Derek tensed. So that was it. There was some sort of connection between them, the magic kind of connection.

Before Derek could answer him, or lie to him about it, the phone broke the conversation, but Stiles was like a dog with a bone, that conversation wasn’t over. He would get answers. Later. Derek hurried to the phone, who even got a home phone anymore? Derek, that’s who.

– Yes? – Derek answered, even if both of them knew it could only be Deaton. – Yes. – Pause. – Yes. – Pause. – Ok. I’ll tell him. – Pause, Derek nodding, pause. Stiles was getting nervous, he needed the whole conversation, not only part of it, damn it. Some lighting roared outside the house. – You know I’ll protect him, Deaton. – Derek looked at Stiles. – Deaton wants to talk to you. – Stiles almost broke the phone when he grabbed it.

– Yes? Deaton what is happening to me? – Stiles was kind of scared, his heart beating fast, trying to escape his chest.

– A dark druid cursed you. – Deaton said it like it was nothing, the same tone that he would use if some mosquito bit you.

– A WHAT?! – He freaked out, and a series of lighting hit the backyard, in plain sight, scaring both of them. The lights started to flicker and the chimney roared with flames. _Shit_.

– Stiles calm down. – Deaton said on the phone at the same time that Derek said so, too.

– STOP SAYING I NEED TO CALM DOWN. A FUCKING DARK DRUID CURSED ME!

It started to rain, and then snow, in the middle of July, on California. _Shit_. Stiles needed to calm down, he knew it, he just couldn’t. His breath started to come out faster, his heart attempting to break his rib cage. The sounds around him started to quiet down, he felt underwater, drowning. He couldn’t breath. He felt the water on his throat, he could taste it. A cough broke out from his trachea, he spit water on the floor, dropping the phone. He could see Derek moving his lips, trying to say something to him, but Stiles couldn’t hear him, the water was suffocating. He was drowning, there was no water around, but he was drowning. He tried to cough again, but only a faint breath left his mouth, no noise, just a tiny breath that sounded like the saddest plea of them all. His death was close, he could feel it, his brain felt dizzy, not a single molecule of oxygen left on his body… And then Derek grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him, putting his pretty lips into his gaping mouth. Stiles’ brain malfunctioned for a moment, not understanding, and then his whole body reacted and then relaxed. He broke the kiss, vomiting water onto the floor. Actual water, that was not a panic attack, that was a magical drowning of some sort. _Shit_.

Derek kept rubbing circles on his back and Stiles relaxed more and more into his touch, slumping against Derek and hiding his face on his shoulder. It was pure instinct, nothing more. They stood there, laying on the floor, Stiles almost on top of Derek, vomit surrounding them, for a looooooong time. Eventually, Stiles breath calmed enough, and his throat didn’t feel like a knife was cutting thru it, so he said:

– Your psycho girlfriend just tried to murder me, Derek. – It was barely a whisper, a human ear could have missed it, but Derek wasn’t human, was he?

– It’s not my girlfriend. – He said softly, close to Stiles ear, humoring him. Stiles looked around and saw the phone on the floor, everything under him, soaked because of his vomiting, _yuck_.

– I vomited all over your floor. – Stiles tried to convey his misery, but he kind of failed. He tried to sit upright, but Derek smelt so good, he kept nuzzling his neck, and Derek growled softly.

– Stop doing that, you don’t know what it means to wolves. – His tone was serious, but he tilted his head to the side, giving Stiles more access.– Stiles, seriously.

– What did Deaton say, Derek? What’s really wrong with me? What’s this curse doing? – Stiles let that out before thinking, and Derek tensed beside him.

– Come on, let’s get you into not vomited clothes. – So they were going to play the avoiding game, okay, Stiles could do that for now, he was so tired…

Derek got up and helped Stiles to his feet, which was pretty difficult because Stiles was exhausted to the bone, and his legs failed under him, but Derek caught him. He helped him to a bedroom (almost carrying him all the way) and deposited him on the bed, like a maiden in distress, Stiles wanted to laugh, but his body was so exhausted that he couldn’t. He thought thought that it was the guest room, but then Derek opened the wardrobe and inside they were clothes, Derek’s clothes. He got some sweatpants and a shirt, and throw them in Stiles direction, barely missing his face, and hiding a smile. He did that on propose.

– The bathroom is that door. – He pointed a glass door on the far wall. Stiles nodded, and tried to get up, but he failed. Derek caught him just before his face hit the floor.

– You seem to like to catch me before I fall. – Stiles joked.

– You seem to like to fall around me… – Derek joked back, and Stiles laughed.

– I do, I do. Some might say that I… fell for you. – Stiles laughed harder than before, the joke was so funny to him for some unknown reason.

– Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. You smell exhausted.

– You can smell exhaustion? What the fuck dude? – Stiles was confused.

– I can smell a lot of things, and vomit is not my favorite. – _O_ _uch_ , that burn was good.

– Gotcha.

Derek helped him to the bathroom and waited outside as Stiles cleaned himself as well as he could, sitting on the toilet. He left his clothes on the floor and put Derek’s on. The sweatpants were big on him, and the shirt looked oversized on his frame, Derek’s body being much bigger than his. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, Derek’s hands where there, helping him again. He treated Stiles as he was precious, and Stiles was not going to object to that.

– Come on, let’s get you in the bed. – They approached Derek’s bed, and Stiles stopped.

– That’s your bed, dude. I’m not going to take that, I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s fine, it looked pretty comfy. – Stiles was not taking Derek’s bed.

– You almost drown to death in front of me. I’m not letting you out of my sight, I promised Deaton to look after you. You are sleeping on the bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor. – He said it as it was nothing, letting Stiles in his house, on his bed, like it meant nothing.

– I’m not letting you sleep on the floor on your own bedroom. – Derek was stubborn, but Stiles was more.

– Then what?

– Your bed is giant, I’ll sleep on one side, and you on the other. – Stiles idea was not the best, but it was the best he could think after almost dying.

– Okay…

Derek’s poker face could win an award, but he said nothing else as he helped Stiles to the right side of bed, the one closest to the wall, and himself took the left side, closer to the door. He was trying to protect Stiles? Or was Stiles delusional? Probably the second.


	5. Vermilion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate makes his appearance and… shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooood morning everybody. This story was supposed to go other way, but when I start to write it, it just has its own mind. It’ll be one or two more chapters until the end, that will probably be tooth rooting fluff, because that’s what I love the most. As always, I claim all mistakes.

It was the middle of the night, they were peacefully sleeping (well, Stiles was), when a loud crash woke them up. Derek was instantly up, on high alert, teeth bared and eyes glowing. Meanwhile, Stiles fell off the bed, because he was sleeping on top of Derek (but they didn’t have to talk about that even if they should), and when he got up, Stiles got down, down onto the floor, face first. Still half asleep, Stiles didn’t realize something was up.

– Dudeee! Not cool, I was conforta…

– SHHHH! Shut up. – Angry whispered. – Someone is in the house. Get into the bathroom. Close the door behind you. – He was on edge, Stiles could feel it.

When Derek affirmation caught up with Stiles brain, he got up from the floor in a flash. Rushing into the bathroom, not closing the door, he wanted to know what was happening. He could help, _right_? If someone got in, he could help Derek. He got magic, unstable magic, but still… He could help, for sure. He remained silent, trying to decipher what was attacking them. Derek got closer to the bedroom door, but he didn’t have time to react before someone pushed the door in and hit him in the face. Right there. Stiles would have laughed, but the tension of the moment was too much for his nerves, and the lights on the room started to flicker. Stiles saw it in slow motion: the door opened once more, and a single hand got inside, letting a tiny can roll on the floor. _Oh shit_ , he knew what that was.

– Derek, don’t inhale that! – Stiles shout. Later, he realized shouting was not a good choice.

His voice carried onto the ceiling, almost echoing through the night. He thought that Derek was going to be mad, but as soon as he looked at him, Stiles knew something else was up. The purple gas from the can was expanding into the room, and Derek was doubled over himself, coughing his lungs out (not literally, thank God for little gifts). Stiles left the bathroom in a rush, trying to get to Derek without inhaling the gas. When he got close enough, he grabbed Derek and yanked him towards the bathroom. It was difficult, Derek was BIG and pure muscle, but they got there. As soon as Derek got away from the gas, he started to breathe normally, on shallow breaths, but at least he got oxygen. On the frenzy of getting to Derek, Stiles didn’t realize that he, in fact, could breathe without any trouble, even with that gas approaching him. They got into the bathroom and Stiles put towels onto the cracks of the door, trying to avoid the gas getting to Derek. The both of them were sitting on the floor, Derek’s back to the tub and Stile’s to the wall at his right. Stiles grabbed an extra towel and soaked it, handling it to Derek to breath through it.

– Wolfsbane… – Derek coughed between breaths.

– What was that? – Stiles asked.

– The gas, it’s wolfsbane. – Derek was breathing better.

– I don’t know what is that, but I guess it’s not good news. Shit! – Stiles got himself between the door and Derek, trying to protect him.

They heard the door to the bedroom being opened, and steps getting closer to them. Stiles was getting agitated, and the hole in his shoulder started to hurt. He hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder, Derek looked over him, worried. The handle to the door moved, and they both contained their breathing. The first thing that Stiles saw was an aura, a vermilion aura. He didn’t know who that person was, but it was ANGRY.

– Well, well… What do we have here… – The psycho bitch was back. – Oh, Derek… look at you, so pretty but so stupid… – As soon as she entered, the towel that Derek had against his mouth flown away. He glowed at her, the gas entering the bathroom, making him choke on his own breath. – And you! You little waiter, you should be dead, why aren’t you? – She said it angry, but he was genuinely curious.

Stiles realized then that she was the dark druid, that she was the one who poisoned him. He kind of knew that already, but it was nice to know for sure. Stiles tried to talk, to say something sarcastic, or anything at all… but he physically couldn’t do it. She did something to him too, Derek was choking and Stiles was unable to scream for help, even if nobody would hear him in the middle of nowhere. He tried to do something, but he couldn’t move, either. They were at the mercy of a psycho. _Great_. She continued talking…

– That poison was not meant to you, you know that? But you had to get on the way… I just needed him. – She put his hand in Derek’s face, caressing him. – But you got in the middle… Idiot witch!

She tried hitting Stiles’ face, but as soon as her hand got closer to him, her hand caught on fire, again. Stiles almost laughed.

– YOU SON OF A BI… – She didn’t finish that phrase, her hair caught on fire too.

Her aura was getting darker and darker, the angrier she felt, the darker the aura got. She screamed, and that worked as a distraction, because she let go of the spell that got Stiles still. He got up as fast as he could and kicked her in the stomach.

Derek was coughing, but something inside Stiles urged him to get rid of the threat. To get rid of Kate. She was threatening Derek, Stiles needed her to be gone. He felt a sudden rush of energy and his feet didn’t touch the floor, he flew the distance between him and Kate, literally flew. He wasn’t conscious about his actions, his magic was taking control of him. He saw, like an outsider, how his body glowed, his skin electrified, and his hands extended towards her. He saw fear in Kate’s eyes, but he didn’t care. She was a threat, to him and to Derek, she needed to be out of there. His shoulder hurt, but he barely felt it.

They were multiple sounds, multiple screams, non of them Stiles’. Everything happened so fast, but at the same time it was like slow motion. Things flying, lightbulbs exploding, fire in every surface that Kate hit and lighting hitting the backyard as background sounds. She didn’t have time to think about what was happening, Stiles attacks hit her every time, in a rapid succession. Until she didn’t try anymore. Her aura got lighter and lighter until it was barely there. Her body got languid and she fell on the floor, at Stiles feet.

Stiles breath stopped for a moment. The energy that was controlling him left his body, and he fell to the ground, next to Kate. His body spent, her shoulder burning with pain, and he couldn’t support it anymore. He faintly heard Derek scream something, but couldn’t decipher what, he saw his beautiful face next to his, and everything went black…


	6. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, just like in the cheesy rom-coms Lydia loved so much, he entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, here I am again. Sorry to be late, I swear I wanted to write before, but life is a mess. This one is extra long, so there you have it. I really love this one, I hope you like it, too! Only one chapter left to go (and maybe an epilogue), hopefully soon. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine to claim.

The first time Stiles woke up, he was  in a car  or some sort of vehicle .  They were going really fast, his stomach twisting awfully. Someone was yelling  at him, something about dying,  maybe not dying, he didn’t really understand him, but everything hurt so bad that he didn’t care about the voice  in the car, whoever he was,  or what he was saying for the matter.  In the distance he could hear some thunder, it was a storm outside, it sounded like a hurricane. The blackness took him once again.

***

The second time, he woke up due to the shook off his back making contact with a cold surface, and he saw Deaton in front of him, and probably Scott was there too, but the only thing he could focus was the pain, so intense it felt like turning his body inside out. There were multiple people in the room, he could tell that, because there was a frantic voice somewhere over his head (Derek?), another one yelling at said voice (probably Scott?) and the third was Deaton, the closest to him, but quieter voice. He was saying something the way he talked to children in the restaurant. Stiles was no child, but sure as fuck he could cry at that moment. He opened his eyes, just a little bit, and saw Deaton’s pure green aura, completely worried, completely protective over something. Stiles had no idea what or why. Where was he even? The back of the restaurant? Maybe. But it didn’t matter, because the only thing that mattered in that moment was the agonizing pain in his shoulder and his head about to explode. And two stupid people yelling at each other. He closed his eyes again, and tried really hard not to faint again. The voices were still angry at each other.

\- Everything will be fine, Stiles. - That was Deaton for sure, but why was he underwater? Why did his voice sound like that?

H e tried to ask, but  a cold object touched his shoulder or  some part over his  fore arm,  he couldn’t tell anymore, there were no body parts, only pain. The ache so intense that  his mind fogged,  and e verything turned black…

***

He alternated between that state of awake and asleep for what felt like an eternity. Hearing conversations here and there, his surroundings changing a couple of times, from Deaton’s back room (possibly) to a car (on a very bumpy road) to a comfy bed (not like Derek’s, but ok).

There were people yelling everywhere they took him. At some point, Stiles heard his dad, Scott, Derek, even Melissa said something in between his delirious state. The fog clinging to his brain never left completely, so he couldn’t decipher what words were said or yelled, he just bathed in the comfort of his family, his people, surrounding him when he wasn’t at his best, and the excruciating pain that had taken over his body. He not only wasn’t at his best, he had never felt worse.

He tried to open his eyes a couple of times, but it was a lost game  before playing .  He could have tried talking, but he didn’t know where he was exactly or what happened, so what was the point? Also, his throat felt like sandpaper, so… Better not trying. 

***

Stiles woke up (finally) on a strange bed, and without even opening his eyes, he knew he was at the hospital. The odor of disinfectant and bleach was unmistakable. Also, the _beep beep_ machines around him let that pretty clear, too. He opened his eyes slowly, but it was so bright that his brain hurt, so he closed his eyes and moaned lightly. He didn’t know why he was there, what had happened? Did someone attacked him? The last thing he remembered was being at the restaurant, attending the black aura’s girl and his beautiful boyfriend, and then everything felt kind of fuzzy and confused. He moaned again, this time louder, from the pain that produced thinking. Life was looking pretty bad right now. Someone was in the room, because as soon as the person heard his moan, it was a broken exhalation of air and something crashed on the floor as the person crossed the room to be next to the bed. He sensed Scott before he could say anything, his hand grabbing Stiles’ arm by dear life. Stiles didn’t need to see Scott’s aura to know that it was a mixture of worry (green), white (fear) and a little bit of orange (happiness), so something really bad had happened if Scott was happy that he was even awake. Shit. What happened? Scott broke his line of thought.

– Bro! Are u good? Let me call mom. – Scott’s voice was so loud that he moaned again, and he tightened the grip on his arm, making Stiles hiss in pain for completely different reasons as before.

Scott left his side and Stiles could hear him in the hallway, asking for Melissa in a hurried voice, maybe Stiles was much more hurt than he thought if Scott was so worried. When Stiles tried to open his eyes again to look at himself, the pain came back in full force. He heard a whine, that would never admit was his, but it hurt so bad. Everything hurt so bad. As soon as Melissa entered the room, she checked every machine plugged into Stiles’ body, an intense green surrounding her. Scott was observing her as closely as physically possible, Melissa almost hit him twice while she checked more things. She got frustrated the second time he hit Scott accidentally, and shot him a look that could kill zombies, and he stepped back, but not too far away. Stiles gave him a half smile (or so he thought), trying to reassure him, even if he didn’t succeed completely. He tried to mouth something like “water”. His mouth was as dry as the Gobi desert. Scott, who was looking at him intensely and knew him too well, verbalized the need for water to Melissa, who left shortly and came back with some ice cubes for him. He tried to munch on them, but she pinned him to the bed with only one look, and Stiles started to melt the cubes with his tongue. Once he consumed half a cup of little ice cubes, he tried to talk and only a broken whisper came out:

\- What happened? - He saw Melissa and Scott  sharing THE look.  The look that said that he wasn’t going to get any answers from them.

What the hell could have happened? Did he almost die? Probably, that was the only option for the pain on his body. Maybe a car hit him? Someone attacked him? He had no idea… Then the memories hit him like a truck.

He screamed, even if it only a quiet breath left his mouth, and grabbed his head with both hands. The memories arriving and hitting ever surface that they could, leaving him breathless.

Derek.

Kate.

CHAOS.

So that happened.  His breath never returning fully making him gag for air. Scott was panicking, too. Melissa dispatched him and tried to make Stiles breath normally. A few minutes later, when the anxiety passed, he felt even wors e  than before, but at least he had memories of what happened. 

\- Kate? - He asked first. Did he kill her? Was she dead? Oh god, did Stiles kill a person (even if she was an awful one)? His breathing picking again, but this time Melissa did answer.

\- Deaton has her. She’s not dead. - Melissa, bless her soul, knew what he needed to hear. His breathing normal again.

\-  The poison? - Stiles still felt pain on his shoulder, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been, and there were no thunder outside, so he must be cured of what she did to him.

\- Deaton took care of it. Derek took you there as soon as he got you out of the house, Kate’s body in the trunk. I don’t know the whole story, but they get her to tell them what poison she used, so Deaton applied some kind of antidote and Derek took you here. They didn’t know what else was wrong in your body.

\- What…? - He didn’t finish.

\- Your body took too much magic, you kind of overcooked yourself, Deaton tried to explain it to me, but I don’t really know anything about magic, so it sounded something like that. It’s like you canalized so much magic into you to attack Kate that your whole body shot down. When you arrived here you were dehydrated, malnourished and, overall, in pretty bad shape. - Stiles was starting to feel the pressure of life over him.

\- How long I’ve been… 

\- You’ve been asleep for two weeks, Stiles. - Melissa’s tone was serious and her aura as green as he ever saw it.

Stiles knew that it had been bad, but knowing that he just lost two weeks of his life plugged  into a machine to keep him alive was like another hit to the gut. The psycho bitch had gone down, but she took him with her, even if he did win. His dad had to be sick with worry.  _Shit_ . 

\- My dad?

\- He’s fine, Stiles. He would come shortly, I’m sure Scott has already called him. We all had been taking turns keeping you company. He took it pretty bad when he saw you the first time, but you know I won’t let anything happen to him. - Melissa’s aura got a bit orange (happiness) when she talked about John. Stiles did know that she wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Since Melissa and his father got married, they had been each other support through all the crappy shit life throw their way. Stiles was happy that Melissa was there for his father… and for him. 

\- Derek? - He  finally asked, didn’t really know what he wanted to get with  the answer, but seeing as he saved Derek’s life, he could ask for him if he wanted,  okay? .

\- He’s with Deaton, too, keeping an eye on Kate. They don’t trust her not to try escaping. He has been keeping you company at nights, when neither your dad or Scott could be there. - Melissa answered with half a smile. - He was so worried… He carried you there bridal style, it was like a movie.

She laughed a little at that.  I t wasn’t really funny because Stiles  almost died , but he survived, so she could laugh a bit about it.  She didn’t get to say anything else, because Scott and his dad came through the door like a hell-hound was tailing them. Both trying to talk at the same time, on a much louder voice that Melissa’s. She sussed them, seeing Stiles whine in pain. His head was killing him. When they were quiet, looking intensely at Stiles, he gave them a smile and he physically saw them let go of the breath they’ve been holding. His father approached first and gave him a tentative  hug, trying not to disturb any machines.  Scott came next, a tighter hug, but still soft compared to their bro hugs that could almost break spines. Stiles saw in his peripheral vision his own aura getting orange, pure happiness washed over him. He was alive, and his family was okay. Everything was good… But he felt something missing. He didn’t know what. They all were there, but it was like a hole in his chest, aching to be filled. He knew the answer, but at the same time he didn’t want to think about it. 

Derek… Derek was the missing piece in that puzzle. 

They  have known each other for hours before a psycho bitch tried to kill them, then he saved Stiles’ life, and Stiles ached for his presence. That was not normal, he knew that. But he needed, physically needed to see him. And then, just like in the cheesy rom-coms Lydia loved so much, he entered the room. Everybody fell silent while Derek and Stiles’ eyes found each other. The tension in the room so thick you could put a knife trough it. Derek broke the silence, his eyes not leaving Stiles’. 

\- Stiles… - His name on Derek’s lips felt like a prayer. A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... There's that. What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know what do you think is gonna happen next or what do you want to happen. I LOVE comments, so please do write me. Hope you loved it, be kind. 
> 
> You can yell at me on Twitter: @whiskiconlimon  
> Or tumblr: angela-feelstoomuch


End file.
